King and Lionheart
by CypherToorima
Summary: "I want to always be there when you want me there. I will never say no." He has galaxies of beauty marks across his skin and she has a daunting past that endangers the both of them. Stiles/OC
1. Little Prince

"It's all over," I mumbled dully. That wasn't strong enough. Be more _mean_.

"I only dated you to confirm my sexuality. Turns out you turned me gay, so thanks for that, you pathetic excuse for a man."

No, still not good enough…

"You're the reason some animals eat their young!" I said loudly, pointing straight at my reflection in the mirror, and pasting a sneer over my features.

"Harper?" a soft voice chimed. I whirled around to see Stiles climbing through my window.

"Christ, Stiles, you scared the living hell out of me!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"Good. There shouldn't be anything living inside of you except for your body cells and organs." He shuffled lightly over to my bed, patting the space beside him.

I sat down next to him, putting my elbows on my knees, my head resting lazily on my hands.

"So, what were you doing?" Stiles asked, picking up a strand of my ochre hair and attempting to braid it.

"Practicing for the day I have to break someone's heart," I replied sadly. "The poor sap will be worth mud when I'm done with him."

"You're not serious?"

I couldn't resist grinning back at the boy. "Well when the time comes I want to be eloquent about it. Anyway," I began, tossing the Playstation controller into his hands. "What's up?"

Stiles grimaced, his eyebrows knitting together. "Well, uh, actually- top left! It's kind of...um..." I blinked when he paused the game. "Would you go with me to that house party Scott talked about?"

I groaned, frowning. "I don't know Stiles. .."

"Harper you've been here a month and a half, and you hardly got to know anybody aside from Lydia, Scott, and I. You need to socialize." His expression softened as I bit my lip. "Besides you know how suave I am. It'd make me feel better having someone there who actually laughs at my jokes."

"I suppose, just for you," I smiled. "I'll ask Lydia to give me a ride."

"You know," Stiles unpaused the game. "Just because she's your cousin doesn't mean you've got to go everywhere with her."

"I think you'd just like her all to yourself," I teased. Stiles' usual blush crept up his face.

"N-No, no no no no nope."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Although, you know if she did happen to _say_ anything about me you'd tell me, right?"

"Yes, Stiles," I replied, grinning. "I would run to your house no matter what the weather, raise a megaphone, and give you the low-down."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

* * *

I leaned against the kitchen counter, biting my lip and mentally slapping myself for agreeing to come to the party. Stiles had gone off on his own, no doubt in an attempt to find Lydia, and Scott had disappeared at the beginning of the night. I was left to my own devices, and I contemplated texting Stiles. No, that was stupid. It wasn't as if I couldn't survive on my own.

I jumped slightly when a quiet voice broke me out of my reverie.

"You okay?"

I sighed in relief at the sight of Lydia, green eyes wide with worry. I nodded, putting on my best smile.

"Yeah I was just overwhelmed by people, you know."

She came and leaned on the counter beside me, and I still couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked zipped up in a green dress, hair curled, makeup emphasizing her eyes. I wish the gene pool had been that generous to me.

"I can take you home if you want?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to ruin your evening. Besides," I starting, pulling out my phone as if I'd gotten a text. "Stiles just texted looking for me, so I'm gonna go meet up with him..." I trailed off, trying not to look too hurried as I walked away.

I opened the front door and hugged myself in an attempt to shield my body from the cool summer night. Truth be told, I didn't want to spend another minute in that house. I'd rather walk back home than stand awkwardly by myself in the house of a person I'd never met before. Lydia's house was about half a mile away, and the road I was currently walking was dark without streetlights. Damn country roads.

I hitched my purse higher on my shoulder and mentally congratulated myself for choosing not to wear heels of any kind, when the sound of footsteps behind me made me freeze. I slowly turned around, nearly choking as my breath caught in my throat.

A tall, feminine figure stood no more than a few feet away, adorned in a tight leather jacket. The most terrifying thing, however, was the fact that her eyes glowed a brilliant crimson as she glared at me.

My fight-or-flight instincts overwhelmed me, and I turned heel and sprinted in the other direction.

I heard a low growl before a sharp pain stung my shoulder, causing me to fall to my knees on the asphalt. I choked out a terrified whine as I turned to face the otherworldly woman towering over me. Her mouth curled into a snarl, revealing animalistic fangs. Her clawed hand reached out and swiped at my midsection, causing me to cry out as searing pain sent me flying back.

I sputtered and coughed as I attempted to sit up, taking one look down at the gashes in my abdomen and nearly passing out. I was about to pray for my life when a familiar figure darted from the side of my vision and lunged at the woman.

"Scott...?"

A hand on my elbow caused me to jump and scream.

"Harper, it's just me!"

I turned and found myself staring at a familiar pair of tawny eyes. My own began to water as I stared blankly.

"Stiles? Where were you? I t-thought..." I began hiccuping as the tears ran down my face. "I thought I was going to die."

I sobbed freely into the crook of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and taking care not to touch the claw wounds that no doubt were freely bleeding too. My incoherent stutterings made no sense, and I clutched at Stiles' sweatshirt, trembling, as if it was the last thing on Earth.

When my sobs finally subsided, I awkwardly rested my forehead against his hard shoulder, breathing deeply and trying to regain composure.

"You alright?" Stiles asked softly, removing his arms from around me as I nodded. I nearly screamed when a figure came walking out of the woods, but withheld when it turned out to be just Scott.

The two started to talk, and I could hardly focus on their words. I felt pale and shaky, no doubt thanks to the bleeding wounds. Stiles took one look at me before quickly catching me as I fell forward.

"Damn, we shouldn't have left these bleeding so long. Scott, we have to bandage her with something until we can get her to your mom."

"Use her shirt; it's in scraps anyway."

If I had any blood left it would have moved to my cheeks. I heard Stiles stammering an apology as he ripped the last folds of fabric from me into strips. Scott crouched down next to me in the road, holding my hand tightly as Stiles tried to bandage the gashes.

"What was that...?" I asked weakly, trying to keep my mind off of my injuries. Scott glanced from his best friend to me.

"That was a werewolf, and Harper I know it sounds ridiculous and unbelievable, but you've got to trust me on this."

I nodded, hardly taking in what the two were saying. I felt myself being picked up in Scott's arms as Stiles opened his Jeep doors, almost dropping his keys on the ground in his rush to get us moving.

"So that's why you didn't answer my texts," I whispered, hardly registering that Stiles was wrapping me up in his red sweatjacket in an attempt to protect my dignity. His face fell at my words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain later." He turned to Scott as he stepped into the front seat. "After we get to your mom's you're going to go see Derek..."

Darkness clouded my vision as I slipped off into unconsciousness.

**This is a short start to the story and I promise it gets better. I'm looking forward to be writing this so updates will be frequent. It starts out a little confusing, but it will all make sense in time, I assure you. Reviews/Favorites are appreciated and make me happy. c:**


	2. Vendetta

Stiles fidgeted awkwardly as he stood in the brick loft that Derek called home. When Scott and Stiles knocked on his door looking for answers, he hadn't been too thrilled to let them in. But he did nonetheless.

"Derek, come on!"

"No," Came the sullen reply.

The eyeroll Stiles gave was dramatic, and Scott let out a pained sigh. Isaac leaned against the brick face, eyes darting between them all.

"Come on, aren't wolves supposed to be territorial or something?" Scott asked, exasperated. "These new wolves could pose a threat to you guys too. It's not something we can just ignore."

Derek's jaw spasmed as he fixed his cold eyes on the pair of them. "Whatever is going on is none of my business. You said yourself that they've been focused on that girl. She's their prime target, and this seems like a personal vendetta."

"At least help us figure out why they're after her."

"No."

Stiles groaned. "See, he's not going to do anything. He's too selfish."

That got Derek's attention. He clenched his fists and eyed Stiles angrily. Before he could come up with an adequate insult, Isaac straightened his posture and spoke for the first time their entire visit.

"Didn't you say she moved here a month ago?"

"Yeah," Scott replied, looking relieved that someone had interrupted the feud. "Her parents died."

"Died or were killed?" Derek's tone was less than sympathetic and Stiles' eyebrows raised substantially.

"Oh, I thought you weren't interested," His voice dripping with sarcasm. "They were killed. She wouldn't go into detail though so I don't know how wolfish it was."

Scott glanced at his friend, eyes wide. "That was from another state, though."

"It's not uncommon for packs to travel long-distances," Derek interjected. "Especially if they have a score they want to settle." He sighed. "I'll help only because you'll get ripped apart if you try this on your own."

The vibrating in Stiles' pocket indicated that Harper had finally woken up. He read the text from Lydia and ran a hand through his hair.

"Harper's awake, I'm gonna go attempt to explain all this to her," He told Scott, heading out the door to his Jeep.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road. "Brilliant job, Stiles," He mumbled to himself angrily. "You just had to let her get hurt. Brilliant."

He was furious with himself, not only for abandoning her to go werewolf tracking with Scott, but for inviting her to the party when they could've just had their usual Friday night plans of World of Warcraft raiding. God, he was a terrible friend to her.

The blue Jeep rolled smoothly into the driveway, and Stiles stayed seated in it for a minute, trying to steel himself for Lydia's wrath that would not doubt be thrown at him. As if on cue, the front door opened and the redhead strode out menacingly, glaring daggers at Stiles. He quickly tried to retreat behind his Jeep, but found himself being tugged on by the back of his shirt.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Um, ah, I mean..." Stiles stammered, cursing himself for not saying anything useful. "I'm sorry!"

Lydia reluctantly let go, sighing heavily. "I explained it all to her. She's taking it a lot easier than I ever expected. And Ms. McCall says her injuries will heal fine, even though she'll have scarring." Lydia's stoic resolve faded, revealing a worried expression as she ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde locks.

"We're trying to figure this out," Stiles mumbled, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Harper was injured.

"She's been waiting for you since she woke up..." Lydia avoided his eyes. "Hey, Stiles?"

The brunette boy was taken aback by her soft tone. "Yeah?"

"You know you're actually like a really good friend for her, and I know she doesn't have many and I just wanted to say I really appreciate it."

She began walked in towards the house and it took a second before Stiles followed behind her, mind still blank from her words.

Harper sat cross-legged on the couch, controller in hand. Her amber hair loosely tied up in a knot, and dark circles under her eyes. She paused the game and smiled over at her cousin and friend, motioning them to sit with her. Stiles clenched his jaw as he saw the expert bandages underneath a plain white t-shirt. His red sweatshirt was loosely fit around her figure.

"How you doing?"

"I'm alright." Stiles noticed the slight twinge in her smile, but he figured she was clamming up since Lydia was in the room.

Conveniently, Prada chose that exact moment to scratch at the back door, demanding to be let outside. Lydia quickly went and tended to her dog, leaving Harper and Stiles alone.

"You're not alright," Stiles said simply, and Harper drew in a deep breath.

"Well I just got attacked by what appears to be a werewolf, so, I don't know, no."

Stiles didn't know what to do, so he opted for his usual strategy of sitting awkwardly in silence. His stomach was protesting in guilt, but he didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"You look terrible."

Wow. Open mouth, insert foot, Stiles. Way to go.

Harper's emerald eyes focused on his face, and amused expression taking over her features.

"Thanks, Stiles, you're so good at cheering me up," She replied sarcastically.

"I aim to please."

Harper paused the game and turned to face Stiles, her eyes bright. "You know what I think?"

"That my pasty white skin and plain looks compliment my sparkling personality? That my cynicism is just a show, and I'm really just a softy? That my quick wit and high intelligence level is wasted on my lethargic work ethic?"

"Ha ha," Harper replied, grinning broadly. "None of the above. I think that it would be a good idea to meet Derek and the others. I want to be involved if I'm at risk for more werewolf attacks."

Every atom in Stiles' body screamed in protest at her words. The thought of her meeting the intimidating Derek was an unpleasant thought. But if her safety was being threatened, it did make sense to meet her werewolf protection team.

Stiles sighed. "Alright then, let's head out."

* * *

"Is this how it always feels, being outnumbered by non-humans?"

Stiles smiled as he caught sight of Harper's wide green eyes, nodding. He absentmindedly began chewing on the cuff of his sleeve, incredibly aware of Isaac's blue eyes sizing Harper up.

Derek approached the petite girl, and she stiffened in return. Arms crossed, fists clenched.

"How did your parents die?"

"Derek..." The warning came from both Stiles and Scott, but Harper raised her hand.

"They went out around 8 one night to celebrate their anniversary, and told me they would be back around midnight. I waited at home until half past 1, and they wouldn't answer their phones. I kept calling and nobody would answer, so I went online and looked up the GPS location of their cells. I drove out to this parking garage, and when I got to the second floor I saw them." She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her shaking voice. "They were s-strung up under the balcony of the next floor, ropes around their necks, their throats torn out. They had a lot of other injuries. The police had no idea..."

Stiles tried to shut out the image of the tiny girl next to him discovering the mutilated bodies of her parents. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and focused on the floor.

"Did you notice any claw marks? Was there any internal bleeding?" Derek's voice was much softer now.

"Yeah," Harper nodded. "That's what made the police so confused. It was like an animal attack, but they were s-strung up with rope. It made no sense."

There was a tense and awkward silence before Harper finally spoke again, looking at Derek, her eyes shining with tears.

"Werewolves killed them, right?"

The expression on Derek's face was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Stiles collapsed onto his bed, watching as Harper moved about his room. She set her bag on the floor and settled down at the foot of the bed, her back resting near Stiles' feet.

"You sure you're okay with staying in my messy bedroom?"

Harper stretched out her arms, yawning. "It's cooler than my room. I'm just a little worried my back is going to hurt."

"Wha...?" Stiles' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Oh, no way. You're not sleeping on the floor. Get up here."

He grabbed Harper's wrist, pulling her up on top of his comforter. She easily settled back into the pillows, eyes half-closed. Stiles noted the dark circles under her eyes and the fatigue in her voice. He was exhausted as well; having stayed awake through the previous night and all through the day. He sat next to her against his headboard, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"You sure you don't want to sleep at home?"

"Stiles," Harper began, wrapping his sweatshirt tighter around her frame. "After what I've been through lately, I would rather be falling asleep next to you than anywhere else."

Then her breathing slowed shortly after that, a stark contrast to Stiles' rapid heartbeat as he took in Harper's words. He sat still for a moment, before reaching out and attempting to brush a lock of strawberry-blonde hair away from her face. He quickly retreated when Harper shifted, heat rising to his face and ears.

Redheads, he silently cursed, before dropping off into sleep as well.

**I forgot to clarify that this fic takes place the summer between seasons 2 and 3. I'm so thankful to those that followed/favorited this. Please keep it up, it makes me more motivated to update. c:**


	3. Dirty Paws

"Dad! Dad no it's not like that okay. She was really upset 'cause she broke up with her boyfriend, and she wanted to hangout..."

I grinned at Stiles' babbling, keeping my eyes closed as I pictured him frantically trying to explain away a girl in his bed.

A loud sigh came from the sheriff. "Alright. I'm off to work. Just...be responsible okay?"

"Dad..."

The footsteps subsided and I chose to keep feigning sleep, hearing Stiles mutter to himself as he typed away at his laptop. My injuries were still killing me, and I tried not to think about the night of the party.

"I know you're awake, you know."

I grudgingly opened my eyes, adjusting my clothing and looking up from the pillows at the brunette boy.

"Your breathing was pretty rapid," He continued, chewing on a pen cap. "I mean it might have been a nightmare but I figured my dad's voice woke you up."

"What would you have done if I was asleep?" I joked, trying to wipe the sleep away from my eyes.

Stiles smirked. "Well then I'd have only been embarrassed by myself."

I ran a hand through my hair, looking around Stiles' familiar room and relaxing back on top of the comforter.

I always thought something was terribly wrong with the death of my parents. I never imagined it would have a supernatural tone to it. If they were after my life, that meant that everyone around me was in danger. Lydia, Stiles... The werewolves were big dogs, they could take care of themselves. An overwhelming amount of guilt pressed over me.

"Reminds me," Stiles interrupted. "Am I ever gonna get that back?" He pointed at his red sweatshirt, which I hadn't taken off since the night of my attack. I blushed.

"Yeah sure. Sorry."

"So Miss Leonhardt, what are we doing today?"

I thought for a minute before deciding on our usual activity. "I'm going to kick your ass at Black Ops zombies, Stilinski."

Stiles grinned broadly. "You're on."

An hour passed before my phone began vibrating in my pocket repeatedly, and I paused the game. Lydia had sent me 8 texts, all commanding me to get up.

_Harper: I am up._

Her reply was immediate, and I left the match so Stiles' didn't have to wait up for my conversation.

_Lydia: You're coming shopping with me_

_Harper: Oh hell no. I'm with Stiles._

_Lydia: You're always with him. Bring him with._

I sighed heavily, and Stiles looked over at me.

"My cousin is demanding my presence, and you're accompanying me."

Stiles groaned as I slipped my shoes on, but I knew he was secretly happy to be spending time with Lydia.

* * *

"My mom and dad are going out the weekend of your birthday," She began, and I rolled my eyes. "So I'm throwing a party. You can meet a lot more people before next year starts, you know, get a head start on socializing."

"Is that why we're going shopping for ridiculous clothes?" I muttered, watching as Stiles leafed through a gaming magazine he'd bought earlier.

Lydia held up a yellow chiffon monstrosity. "This one isn't ridiculous."

"You know I hate yellow!"

"'Fine, then go off and find a few and bring them back for inspection."

I sighed heavily as I went out to search for racks of dresses that I was at least moderately comfortable with.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I froze when I looked over and noticed claw-like nails slowly pressing themselves against my skin.

"This town's becoming crowded."

I whirled around to see a tall, blonde woman grinning menacingly. The very same one that attacked me the night of the party. My breath hitched in my throat as her claws grazed the skin near my jugular vein.

"If you're counting on that alpha known as Derek Hale to protect you, sweetheart, don't bother. He's got his paws full with two missing betas."

"I..I-I..." I stuttered pathetically, unable to tear my green eyes away from her red.

"Shh," She pressed a clawed finger to my lips as I began to visibly tremble. "I'm not going to kill you here. No, not now, but soon. Maybe I should give you a little taste of what's to come; that redhead would probably be a lot of fun for my pack to destroy."

Hatred coursed through my veins, and I momentarily forgot about how vulnerable I was.

"Touch her and I'll rip your goddamn head off."

The alpha jabbed her claws into my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Someone seems to be forgetting who's human."

I glared up at the woman, holding my now-bleeding wounds, as she strutted out of the store. I closed my eyes, waiting for my heart rate to return to a safe level. Still shaking, I grabbed the two dresses I had found and walked over to Lydia, forcefully handing them to her.

"Harper, what-"

"Either of those will do, I'm going to the bathroom."

I was halfway down the hallway when a firm grip on my arm forced me to spin around. Stiles' wide, concerned brown eyes probed my face. I blinked back tears.

"She was there, in the store! The alpha who attacked me." At my words Stiles' eyes widened and he immediately scanned the hallway of the mall. I shook my head. "She's gone now, but Stiles, what am I supposed to do? What if you or Lydia get h-hurt? I don't have supernatural powers. I can't protect you two! I-"

"Harper," Stiles cut me off, his expression hardening. "Don't you think I know how you feel?" He wrapped me up in a one-armed hug as I stood stunned by his response. "It'll be fine, I promise."

I nodded weakly, hoping that Stiles' promise was a viable one.

* * *

The warm hood of my car felt good compared to the cool summer breeze, and I took another sip of my shake, staring up at the stars.

I felt oddly calm in the parking lot, hardly anybody out this late at night. The neon shake shop sign flickered as a breeze rolled through. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

My birthday was less than a week away, if I lived to even see it.

"_Don't you think I know how you feel?"_

My stomach felt like a weight had dropped inside it as I remembered Stiles' words. He probably did know, better than anybody, the feeling of being so human and helpless as you watch your friends become a part of something larger than anything you could have imagined.

The alpha had mentioned a pack. How large did a pack have to be exactly? I tried not to dwell too hard on the idea of a large group of werewolves, colored eyes glaring at me as they growled in anger.

"Harper?"

A voice to my left startled me, and I looked over to see Stiles with his hands shoved into his pockets. He made his way across the short distance, and I moved over to allow him space on my car, sitting up.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, offering him a sip of my shake.

"I could ask you the same thing." He raised his hands behind his head. "Scott and I were following a lead and he kind of took off without me...You shouldn't be out by yourself, you know."

"Well this way, if I do end up getting mangled, nobody else will get hurt." Stiles pursed his lips at my response. "Besides, I don't like feeling like I've been quarantined."

"I guess. Do you know any of the constellations?"

I smiled as Stiles began talking about the stars in the sky, the tiny lights reflecting in his maple eyes. I could still see his beauty marks even in the dim light of the parking lot. His eyes met with mine and he blushed, lowering the hand he was raising to the heavens.

"What?"

"You're my best friend, Stiles. You know that?" I replied with soft honesty. He took another long sip of my shake.

"I'm everybody's best friend it seems," He quipped, causing me to laugh.

"Here, let me get you your own so you don't drink all of mine!" I grinned, scooting off the hood and heading in towards the malt shop.

I didn't know which flavor Stiles preferred, but when I returned outside he was nowhere to be found.

"Stiles?" I called out quietly, setting the other shake on the hood of my car, frantically looking around. He hadn't sent me a text, so he couldn't have run off that far. I shivered.

I headed towards the back alley, where I heard distant footsteps and voices. The alley was devoid of almost all light, and an uneasy feeling swept over me as I slowly made my way deeper amongst the brick walls. The voices grew louder.

I felt like I had swallowed ice water as I took in the scene before me. A tall man held Stiles against one of the brick faces by his throat, growling softly as Stiles protested, no doubt trying to talk his way out of his predicament.

No way, not Stiles. Not him. I refused to be a bystander to this. I refused to watch my best friend get hurt and potentially killed. No goddamn way.

I looked around for something, anything, to use as a weapon, praying silently that Stiles would keep distracting the werewolf. A broken off piece of rusted pipe caught my eye, and I hoped the jagged edge would be sharp enough.

I softly padded my way up behind the man, raising the pipe and bracing myself for the attack. As I swung it, it landed against his temple with a sickening crack, and Stiles dropped to the concrete as the werewolf was thrown to the side. I hurriedly positioned myself in front of where Stiles sat, trying desperately to control the shaking of my hands.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, but the man only growled, readying his claws as he walked towards me. His yellow eyes glowed bright in the darkness.

As he raised his clawed hand, I jutted the jagged pipe towards his chest in a stabbing motion. Claws pierced through against my damaged shoulder as the pipe entered the werewolf's torso. I cried out as he knocked me over against another brick wall, and the wind was knocked out of me. Blinding pain seared my back, and I shakily knelt.

The man growled again, this time louder. He gripped the pipe embedded in his body, pulling it out and removing it. I swallowed back vomit at the sick sound. Tears spilled over as I stared up at the man, trembling uncontrollably at the thought that I might die and this was the end.

"Harper!"

More growling was heard as two figures appeared from behind the enemy, and I cried even harder in relief when I recognized the two as Derek and Isaac. The werewolves began fighting, and Derek looked back to me with urgency in his eyes.

"Get out of here!"

They chased the enemy werewolf away from the alley, and I hurriedly ran to where Stiles was attempting to sit up. The damage was worse than I previously thought. He had cuts around his neck and collarbone, and a bruise was beginning to form on his left cheek. He turned his head and spat blood out from his mouth, and I knew he had probably been kicked or punched in the stomach. I couldn't stop myself from beginning to cry again as I cupped the side of his face, trying to see all of his injuries.

"Stiles I'm so sorry," I whispered, and he shook his head. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, clutching onto his soft sweatshirt as I tried not to sob. "I'm so sorry."

I felt nauseated at the fact that my best friend had almost died because of me. The guilt was like a gigantic wave pressing down on me.

"We have to get out of here, Harper. Can you help me?"

I nodded weakly, grabbing his hand and lifting him to his feet. We made it out the alley and towards my car, when suddenly Stiles stopped in his tracks, glaring intently at the ground. His entire body was rigid, and he clenched his shaking fists so hard his knuckles were white.

"Stiles..?"

**Oops I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Sorry! I'm so happy about the amount of follows/favorites this fic has gotten so far, and believe me when I say it really encourages and motivates me to update. In other news, wasn't the most recent episode of TW the most emotional thing ever? Stiles and Scott ughgghgh. Anyway guys I hope you're enjoying so far. Definitely more to come. c:**


	4. Echo

Stiles stood there, skin stretched white over knuckles. He tried to will the tears to stop, but he knew they shone in the streetlight. He forced his gaze up to meet Harper, cursing his body for trembling.

"I just..." He frantically wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry, you know. I couldn't...couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you got hurt. Again."

"Stiles..."

He wrapped her in his arms, trying hard to steady his breathing. He'd lost his mother, he couldn't lose anybody else. Especially the only girl in Beacon Hills who laughed at his jokes and played videogames with him.

"I promise, next time will be different," He whispered, catching the scent of coconut on her skin.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Harper attempted to move away. "I should um, look at your injuries. I'm sure it'd be easier going to Lydia's than your house..."

Stiles nodded and followed Harper to her car, grabbing the shakes from the hood that she had forgotten. They drove in silence, Harper gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary. Her eyes never left the road before her, and Stiles noticed the way she clenched her jaw every time she moved her fresh injuries. He felt like shit that she had gotten hurt. Again. His inability to protect her had caused her another injured shoulder. He looked out the passenger window, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stem the tears again.

He silently promised to himself that he would protect Harper. That next time, (if he couldn't prevent a next time) she wouldn't get hurt.

They quietly rolled into the driveway and climbed through Harper's bedroom window. She went to go get antiseptic and bandages, leaving Stiles alone sitting on her ridiculously large bed.

He rubbed the blankets between his fingers, finally relaxing for the first time that night. Harper's room was cozy and made him feel at home. There were posters all around her room, walls almost completely covered. Paper cranes hung from her ceiling, action figures assembled on a shelf, miniature R2D2 nestled in a corner. Stiles tried to ignore the fact that Harper's undergarments were clearly visible in the clothes hamper, choosing instead to pick up one of the many stuffed animals on her bed. He smiled softly.

"Alright," Harper began, dumping the assortment of medical products onto the bed next to Stiles before pulling up her computer chair across from him. "You should probably go to Scott's mom tomorrow but, I mean it's nearly midnight so I don't want you wandering around when Derek and Isaac are still chasing that werewolf."

Stiles felt his ears burn as Harper leaned forward, grabbing the side of his face again and examining the bruise on his cheek. She frowned before tilting his head up and dabbing a cotton ball on the cuts on his neck. Stiles hissed as the alcohol burned on is wounds.

"Sorry," Harper whispered, her touch as soft as her words. Her emerald eyes scanned his skin for more injuries.

"I kind of feel like an idiot," He began, staring at a music poster on her wall. "Because if I had made a different choice, I could've protected you tonight."

Harper stiffened, biting her lip at his words. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is..."

"Derek's uncle offered me the bite a while back. If I wasn't human..."

"Stiles Stilinski!"

Stiles looked up to see Harper glaring at him, mouth agape. The sight of her angered terrified him.

"I can't believe you'd say a thing like that," She snapped, looking him dead in the eye. "Hasn't Sci-Fi taught you anything? Being a human doesn't inherently make you weak. You chose to be human. I'm glad you're human. You're like the Batman of the superheroes. You don't need claws and glowing eyes to be a hero in my book."

Stiles sat stunned into silence. For the first time in his life he didn't have a witty comeback. Harper had effectively proven him wrong, and given great examples. The redhead before him had tears brimming along her lashline, and Stiles resisted the urge to wipe them away. He stared down at his hands in embarrassment.

"I prefer to think of myself as Nightwing," he muttered. Harper smiled.

"Good, because you know who else is a redhead?" She got up, cradling the first aid items. "Batgirl."

* * *

"So I called Allison," Lydia started as she walked into the living room where Stiles was playing videogames and Harper was dozing lightly in an armchair. "And she said she's coming back into town next week for a visit."

"I thought she was in _France_?"

"She must have done a lot of persuading to get her dad to let her come back. Anyway," She glanced between her cousin and Stiles. "Is this something I should be worried about?"

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "'This'?"

"Should I be concerned about my baby cousin being seduced by a twitchy Adderall junkie?"

Lydia's comment nearly caused Stiles to choke. "Okay, first off, we're just friends. Secondly, I am not an Adderall junkie! And third...I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't die, okay?"

Lydia's face fell at his words. It was as if she had forgotten that a pack of werewolves wanted to kill Harper. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Right, well, I'm leaving for the day. Don't do anything stupid or I will murder you, Stiles!"

Stiles groaned as the door closed behind her. He looked over at where Harper was asleep, her mouth lolling open and her body in an uncomfortable position. His heart was beating fast as he remembered last night, and the fact that her eyes were still slightly red.

"_None of this makes sense to me, there must be some information I'm missing," Harper whispered, and Stiles barely heard her over the sound of a car going down her street. He could feel the vibrations her voice made from where he lay, facing away from her towards the wall._

"_Yeah I've been thinking that too."_

"_I mean, why would werewolves want to kill my parents? If it was just a night of moon-filled bloodlust frenzy they wouldn't bother to finish the job and come after me." He heard her sigh and shift on the bed. "It doesn't make sense to me. There must be something we're missing."_

_It didn't make sense to Stiles either, and his mind whirred with endless possibilities. At least Harper wasn't a werewolf; that would make the number of humans he hung around with staggeringly low. He was broken out of his reverie by the redhead's quiet voice._

"_You know, my mom was always working. I hardly ever got to see her, so we didn't have as good of a relationship as my dad and I. And she spent so much time away from home, I was beginning to think she was cheating on my dad. After all, how much overtime can being an 'art curator' call for? So I called her out on it. And we both screamed at each other until my dad broke us up. And that was the day before they were k-killed..."_

_Stiles felt the bed shake slightly and knew she was trembling. He rolled over, only to be met with her hair and back. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a subconscious attempt to keep her together._

"_And, God! I shouldn't have assumed things. I didn't even tell her I loved her before they left, I just told my dad to be safe and have fun. That's the w-worst thing, that I never told her I loved her, and then I found her dead."_

_Stiles instinctively reached out a hand, gently pressing circles into her shaking shoulders. Harper's voice had raised at least an octave and he knew she was on the verge of hysterics. But the fact that she was telling him all of this, the fact that she trusted him that much to let her know what was eating away at her brain, it gave him a sense of happiness. She regarded him as her best friend._

_He wrapped an arm around her figure clumsily, apologizing in a tiny voice when she had to shift underneath him. She was so tiny._

"_Does it ever get easier, Stiles?" She whispered, her breath tickling his hand._

_Stiles froze at Harper's words. He knew why she was asking, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He had never talked about his mom to anybody on any deep emotional level, not even his dad. It was something he didn't talk about. He inhaled shakily._

"_After a while it drifts farther into the back of your head, but it never really leaves. And when it comes up again, it's still as painful as the first few seconds. It's more like a constant open wound than scar tissue."_

_The tears welled up in his eyes threatened to spill over, and his grip over Harper's hand tightened. She squeezed back, trying to relax against his back. Only then did it fully hit him that he was holding a girl in his arms. Holy shit._

Stiles looked over at Harper as she stirred, stretching her arms above her head. He winced as her back popped from being in an uncomfortable position for so long. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Harper padded softly to it, revealing a very out-of-breath Scott. Stiles was as confused as Harper looked.

"Sorry I just ran here," He wheezed, and Stiles' eyes flew wide.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it."

He collapsed onto a couch just as Lydia's mother Eleanor passed by the doorway and peeked her head in, smiling.

"Hey kids! Harper you never introduced me to these boys."

"They're friends with Lydia too," She mumbled. "Anyway, this is Scott McCall. His mom works at the hospital. And this is Stiles Stilinski, whose dad is a sheriff."

"I know both your parents," Mrs. Martin beamed. "They're wonderful people."

"Thank you, ma'am," Stiles replied, happy to hear the compliments. He didn't know if she recognized him from time when Lydia had been hospitalized, especially considering the fact he now had about an inch and a half of hair growth, but he prayed she didn't.

"Would you kids like to see some embarrassing photos of Lydia and Harper as kids?"

Her words caused Harper to groan and press her head into her hands. Her aunt just patted her shoulder and headed for the front door.

"I'm only kidding! I know Lydia's out, and I'm going to be out for the day too. Your uncle should be back this evening around five. Have fun kids!"

"Are you the first in your family to _not _be a natural socialite?" Scott asked incredulously, and Harper replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyway," Stiles began, momentarily forgetting why Scott was there. "Dude why did you run here?"

"Oh right. Okay, Harper you might not like this, but Isaac recommended that it might be good if you stayed at Derek's loft. To be honest, I agree with him."

"What am I supposed to tell Lydia's parents?" Stiles saw that her expression was one of defiance.

"I don't know," Scott replied truthfully. "Anything! We just want to be able to keep you safe."

"I don't like being quarantined," She said again, crossing her arms. "Besides, this could take any number of weeks to figure out. I can't make up a cover story for that. Lydia's got plans for my birthday, too. Besides, her parents know I'm not friends with like, _any _girls around here besides her."

"Then make up one."

"I'm not lying to them, Scott!"

Stiles let out a sigh. Clearly she wasn't familiar with the way they usually operated around parents.

"Did you guys take care of that werewolf from last night?" He asked tentatively, trying to steer the subject before Harper could get any more agitated.

"Yeah," Scott replied, looking a little more relieved. "Derek finally took him down near the hospital."

"Well if they just lost one they're probably not going to retaliate for a while." Stiles bit down on his sweatshirt sleeve as he glanced at Harper. "I don't think she needs to be 'housed' unless something gets worse. I don't know, that's just me."

Silence encompassed them as Scott pondered over his words. He looked up pleadingly between the two.

"Can't we, like, have someone watch over her at night?"

"Oh hell no," Harper immediately fired, eyebrows raised. "If you think that I'm letting someone as creepy as Derek _watch _me in my _sleep_, you're insane McCall."

Stiles couldn't help but full-on grin as Harper voiced aloud her feelings on Derek, pleased that he creeped her out as much as he did him.

"Not like in your room! Just staking out the place."

"Fine," Harper relented, falling back into the chair's cushions. Stiles saw her eyes flicker to him for a second, before a pink blush dusted her cheeks. He wondered if she regretted telling him something so personal last night. Or maybe it was the fact that he had held her? Either way, the only thing he knew for sure was that his ears were suddenly very warm.

* * *

"Allison's visiting next week."

Scott frantically looked over at his best friend, mouth agape. "Really?"

Stiles nodded, eyes barely leaving the road. He didn't want to keep Allison's visit a secret from Scott, especially since it would probably be a shock if he saw her randomly with Lydia and Harper.

"I asked Isaac to stake out Harper's house tonight," Scott said, and Stiles knew he was changing the subject intentionally.

"Good," Stiles replied, nodding.

Something in the back of his head voiced the opposite, however. He felt something like irritation at Scott's words, and he couldn't help but be confused. Why would he be mad that Isaac was watching over Harper? Stiles brushed the thought away with the idea that he still felt guilty for not protecting her. The thought still lingered in his head, though, and he couldn't shake it.

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. A lot happened (I was in Michigan for 2 weeks, family stuff, etc.) but I'll be back to regular updates I promise.  
Just for LynZann I included a tiny bit into Harper's parental units. It's slow, but we'll dive deeper into her past and the plot soon, I promise. My problem is I have specific scenes planned out meticulously but in-between not so much. Ugh. There will be more Isaac though, that I promise too.  
And can I just say the latest Teen Wolf episodes have been killing me. Jesus.  
Your reviews, favorites, and follows make me so happy, I can't even express it properly. Please please please give me your thoughts, guys. I know there's more of you out there! c:**

**p.s. also been thinking of starting an Isaac fic? I have an idea in my head but I wondered what your guys' thoughts were?**


	5. Sloom

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"My life," I deadpanned, raising myself up onto my elbows as Lydia looked around my room. Her eyes rested on a large portion of photographs taped to my wall and she smiled.

"I remember this! This is when we first went trick-or-treating together!"

"Yeah, and you were an angel," I laughed. "Some things never change."

"Shut up! Aww, was this when I first got Prada?"

I grinned hugely at the memory. "And she wasn't fixed yet so she tried to mate with my mom's fuzzy boots."

I watched my cousin as she looked over the other photos, thankful that I still had a little family left. As Lydia began going through my closet I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She started spreading different outfits on my bed beside me.

"I don't know what Stiles is going to get you, but be prepared," She warned, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Lydia made a face, holding up a dress to see if it matched with my skin tone. "Well for my birthday he couldn't decide what to get. He bought a ton of jewelry, makeup, even a flatscreen TV."

I gaped at her, wondering where Stiles got the money for a TV. I hoped he didn't get me one.

"I'm glad we both got recessive genes," Lydia said, smiling softly at me. "It makes it easier to share clothes with you since it's guaranteed to match." She paused before sitting down next to me and biting her lip. "You know, we don't have to have a lot of people at your party. I just thought it would be a good way to get to know everyone..."

For all that I'm sure Beacon Hills has said about Lydia behind her back, hardly any of them ever truly realized how selfless and caring she could be. It was probably why Stiles was so deeply infatuated with her.

"It's fine, Lyd, don't worry about it."

I rested my head on her shoulder, her head atop my own. I remembered when I had first arrived here, Lydia calling up Stiles and Scott to move my furniture and boxes into my room. She'd let me mope for an entire day before besieging me with activities. Makeovers, shopping trips, movie nights. She was persistent, and I had to admit it worked. My grief was pushed to the backburner. Lydia was the sister I'd never had, and I was silently grateful to be closer than a state away from her.

"You need to stop worrying so much," She whispered, wrapping an arm around me. "This isn't your fault."

Lydia's words caused a wave of emotions to come crashing back to me, and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"They're just trying to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected!" I snapped without thinking. "I want to _do _something."

I blinked back tears before inhaling deeply and muttering an apology. Lydia responded with a smile before getting up and heading back to her room. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. Getting angry with my loved ones was definitely not the right way to go about things.

* * *

The red eyes were still burned into my vision even when I opened my own to the darkness, breathing so fast I feared hyperventilating. Tears fell down my cheeks as wiped away the sweat from my brow, trying to repress the urge to vomit. I hugged my knees to myself, rocking gently forwards and backwards.

Every night it was the same damn dream, and I was always waking up completely overcome with terror.

I pulled a sweater over my shoulders, trying to get over the dizziness that took over me as I stood up too quickly. Making as little noise as I possibly could, I padded down the steps and softly closed the back door, tugging on some moccasins. The moon reflected in the pool water, and I sat down next to it.

After a few minutes of trying to slow my heart rate down, I decided to break the tense situation.

"You can come out you know," I called softly into the darkness. "I know you're there."

I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't even sure if Derek would show himself if it was actually him. I felt surprised as the boy I'd been introduced to as Isaac appeared behind the brick wall beyond the pool. He gave me a sheepish grin, and for a moment I felt even more awkward than I probably would have if it were Derek.

"I didn't know Derek put you on babysitting duty," I joked, and he flashed me a grin, sitting down beside me.

"I volunteered."

I didn't know what to say back so I tried to make use of my sleep-deprived confidence. "You're Isaac, right? Don't you play on the lacrosse team?" I remembered Stiles talking with me about the team and their previous games. Isaac nodded.

"I heard you're a beast out there," I joked.

"You have no idea," Isaac quipped, sending me a dazzling grin, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

Oh my god, was he flirting with me? Not that I would really know but it did sound an awful lot like it. The tremor in my limbs increased tenfold and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So what's your story?" I asked lightly, hoping for a chance to let him take the lengthy part in the conversation. My confidence was definitely short-lived. "How'd you become a part of this?"

Isaac studied the smooth surface of the water, fidgeting with his hands. "Derek offered us all a choice. And, I mean, by 'us' I mean Erica and Boyd. They're kind of missing right now..." His eyes bored into the patio flooring, and I wasn't sure if he was going to continue, but he did. "Anyway, I used to be kind of a loser, and after my brother died, my dad just kind of...snapped. I had to lie every time someone asked how I got hurt, if they even did. And then Derek came along and offered me the bite. My dad was killed by the Kanima- oh, they've told you about that, right?" I nodded silently. "Yeah...and you know, I started off not having a lot, but now I'm in a pack, and I'm friends with Scott, andStiles..."

His expression was one of honest happiness, and I smiled. A lot of this supernatural business did creep me out, but it was good that at least some good could come of it.

"I heard your heartbeat, by the way," Isaac told me quietly, his voice gentle. "And you talking in your sleep. When you were having your nightmare."

I grimaced, not wanting to remember the terrors that plagued my subconscious. Isaac lightly bumped my shoulder with his, eyebrows raised.

"Want to talk about it?"

Isaac was surprisingly easy to talk to. I spilled everything; having to watch the blonde alpha kill my friends, struggling to breathe as I stared into red eyes before I was killed as well, the entire feeling of uselessness that plagued me on a daily basis. I didn't feel the need to shed any tears since I'd already done so after waking up.

"I just want to _do _something," I said, repeating the same words I'd said to Lydia. "I don't want to just be protected. I want to fight. As a human, alongside all the big dogs. I want to prove I'm not useless."

The comfortable silence that followed was a nice change of pace from a usual awkward one, and I was slightly disappointed as Isaac stood up, reaching out a hand to help me up. His hands were laughably larger than my tiny ones. I turned to go back inside but his voice stopped me.

"Harper! You want to, I don't know, do something?"

"At twelve at night?" I asked incredulously. Isaac laughed.

"No! I just meant, like sometime in the near future."

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

I sat next to Stiles in the jeep, fidgeting awkwardly and trying not to notice how hard his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. I couldn't figure out if I had done something wrong. When Stiles had shown up earlier this evening he didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood. In fact, whenever somebody brought up Isaac, or I tried telling him about the times I'd hung out with the werewolf over the past couple of days, his face seemed fixed in a permanent frown. Surely hanging around with a werewolf was the safest in terms of going out in public and risking being attacked, so I didn't understand the big deal. My mind was completely drawing a blank.

Did they have some sort of past problem that I was unaware of? Have they fought before? Either way sitting here thinking myself to death was not going to help. As Stiles pulled up to Derek's loft I sank farther back into my seat.

"Stiles?" The pitch of my voice made me wince. "Did I do something?"

His brown eyes looked over at me, and his expression softened. "No! No, it's just...not been a very good week."

I nodded, deciding to leave it at that. As we headed inside Derek's loft I felt even more nervous, giving Isaac a small smile as he waved to me from where he stood. I noticed Stiles immediately tense up.

"Hey guys," Scott greeted, moving over to let us sit on the couch. I noticed Derek pacing around the concrete floor, eyes darting between all of us. Well if I wasn't nervous before, I definitely was now.

"Were you keeping anything from us about your family?" Derek asked sharply.

"No! Why would I? My life is being threatened and you think I'm going to lie to you?"

"Derek!" Scott interjected, as the alpha's eyes rolled at my words. "Harper, are you sure you don't know anything else?"

"Yes! What's this all about?"

Scott looked reluctant to answer, and Stiles sighed. "I guess after Lydia told Allison about you, she texted me and asked for your last name again. When I told her, she told me that apparently there are records about your family in her family documents."

By this point I was completely bewildered. "How does her family know about me? Are we related?"

"Not that we can tell, no," Stiles replied. "But Harper, the thing is...Allison's family are hunters."

It took a total of two seconds for me to comprehend what they were trying to tell me, and I began to get angry.

"No. No way. If my parents were hunters I would know."

"Didn't you tell me your mom spent a lot of time away from home?"

"Yeah," I replied, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks at the memory. "That doesn't mean she went out around killing werewolves." I began to laugh nervously at the idea of it all. "Besides, why wouldn't she raise me to be a hunter too? That would only be logical."

Derek looked as though he was growing even more impatient, and he opened his mouth to no doubt say something insensitive, but Scott came to my rescue.

"Allison's parents were hunters. Her whole family were hunters, okay? And they didn't bother to tell her until they had to. Which was, like, a year ago."

I could feel myself rising up on the verge of hysterics, and Derek cutting in didn't much help.

"I think we finally have an explanation for your parents' deaths."

Everything around me began closing in and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on breathing properly. This wasn't happening, no way.

Stiles immediately grabbed my shoulders, gently looking into my eyes with a concerned expression. They probably thought I would take this better than I was. I could barely hear his reassuring words, and I knew I needed to get outside before I passed out. I brushed off Stiles' hands and nearly ran out the entrance, taking in deep gulps of breath as I hugged my arms around myself.

Maybe I was overreacting, but so what? Maybe I was acting completely irrational. But not, I thought, without reason. Memories pieced themselves together behind my closed lids; me finding my mother's handgun when I was twelve and her explaining it away by simply saying it was for home protection. The fact that among the flowers she kept on the dining room table there was always wolfsbane stuck amongst the others in the arrangement.

A hand on my elbow caused me to jump, and I turned to find a pair of bright blue eyes where I had expected tawny ones. Isaac gave me a small smile.

"I used to have panic attacks too," He reassured softly.

I finally felt my muscles begin to relax as I leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. It was a confusing situation I was in. I was teaming up with the very kind of supernatural beings my mom used to kill, in order to get rid of the same ones that were threatening my life. It made my head hurt.

But as Isaac began talking in an attempt to take my mind off everything, I felt myself become increasingly more grateful of the friends I had made here, and the fact that they were still determined to see this through with me.

Yeah, being a werewolf didn't make them inherently bad. Just like being human doesn't make anyone inherently weak.

**Hey everyone! I'm steadily trying to work to get these chapters longer. I promise that the next chapter with Stiles will be a lot longer and is definitely something I'm looking forward to posting. I really wish you would tell me your thoughts on this, since I have around 32 followers at the moment and only 9 reviews. It'd make me incredibly happy to hear from some of you silent people reading this. c:**


	6. King and Lionheart

Stiles swore, kicking fiercely at one of the table legs in Derek's loft, earning him a menacing glare from the alpha himself. He ran his hands through his hair, walking over towards where Scott was motioning for him to talk.

"Isaac's out there making sure she's alright," He told Stiles, who leaned against one of the support columns. He grimaced.

"Yeah, I saw," He replied bitterly. "I used to get panic attacks too." His hands were balled into fists, and he knew he was being immature, but seeing how fast Isaac rushed to her aid after his attempts at consoling her had no effect made him want to do something destructive. Scott eyed his friend with concern.

"Dude, what's gotten into you lately?" He continued when Stiles didn't reply. "I thought you liked Lydia."

"I don't know, Scott, okay? I don't know anymore." Stiles flailed his arms. "Yeah Lydia's fantastic and I'm really happy that we're now finally friends but maybe this is just how things are meant to stay, okay? I mean, just because someone's pretty doesn't mean they're good for you, right? She might be a genius and go on to do amazing things but she doesn't play videogames with me and talk about comic books, and her favorite movie series isn't Star Wars." He grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "I mean we live in Beacon Hills, okay! How many cute redheads are going to indulge in nerd-life here?"

Scott didn't reply, only looking at Stiles in bewilderment.

What Stiles said finally caught up with his brain, and he froze. The entirety of what he just confessed hit him, and he felt a tremendous weight off his shoulders. Comparing Harper and Lydia hadn't been a nice thing to do, but it brought him to the realization of just how different they really were.

"I like Harper," He whispered, bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Oh my god."

"Stiles, this is great!" Scott beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. "You two are already good friends."

"Yeah..."

The both of them stopped talking as Isaac walked back inside. Harper wasn't behind him, and Stiles wondered if she was okay.

"You need to tell her soon, dude," Scott said, and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, about that. I've got an idea but I need your help. I'll tell you later when there aren't three pairs of werewolf ears around."

He opened the door outside the loft, surprised to find Harper sitting on the concrete, arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at him in surprise before hastily wiping away the tears, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"It's okay," Stiles said softly, sitting down beside her. "I mean if my dad turned out to be a secret werewolf hunter I'd be pretty stressed too," he joked.

Harper smiled, relaxing her shoulders. Stiles fidgeted next to her, his new-found feelings making him hyper-aware of his movements and the fact that his heart rate was increasing. Apparently, Harper noticed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just haven't gotten much sleep," he lied, clearing his throat. "How come you didn't let Isaac stay with you?"

She sighed. "I wanted a bit of time to myself, I guess?"

"Oh," Stiles replied, his hopes dropping at her words. "I can go-"

"No! That's...not what I meant." She bit her lip before replying, her hand clutched around the fabric of Stiles' sweatshirt. "It sounds so dumb, because I've been attacked by werewolves but, like, I feel really _guilty_. It feels so wrong to me asking for their help when my family's been apparently hunting them for years."

Stiles watched Harper unhook her hand from his sweatshirt, frowning.

"You shouldn't. I mean, Allison's family literally tried to kill Derek and Scott. I doubt they'd hold a grudge against you for something your family did. Well, Derek might, but he's a special case."

Harper gave him a small smile. "Well at least now I know what happened and why. It just doesn't make sense to me." her voice was sharp, and she looked at Stiles with determined eyes. "My parents didn't seem like the kind of people to kill...well, people. My mom, _maybe_. But not my dad."

Stiles' eyebrows raised in response, as clueless as Harper was if not more. She sighed again, hitting her head back against the brick wall.

"Are you able to hangout tonight?" She asked, her tone one of desperate pleading. Even if Stiles had prior plans, he couldn't resist the girl in front of him. Her light green eyes probed his face and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Yeah, you want me to come over or...?"

Harper gave a relieved smile, nodding. "Yeah, that'd be great, actually. There's this co-op FPS I just picked up and I was waiting to play it with you."

Stiles could almost feel his heart inflate at her words. He trailed his eyes over her beaming face, the smile working its way up to her eyes. Why had it taken him so long to see how cool she was? He gave the redhead in front of him a smile before standing up, offering his hand.

"The radio is being touchy in my junk jeep right now, so..."

Harper shrugged, opening the car door. "I like your jeep," She muttered.

For once since the whole werewolf business started, he felt incredibly happy.

* * *

"And that's one Batman: Year One comic you owe me," Stiles grinned devilishly.

Harper groaned, gripping the glossy book tightly even as Stiles grabbed for it, finally tugging it from her grasp.

"Why does it feel like you're somehow cheating? You've rigged the dice haven't you?"

Stiles smirked. "You're just salty because I've got better luck than you."

Harper childishly stuck out her tongue at the boy, snatching the dice up from her carpeted floor and rolling them. Stiles couldn't help but be incredibly amused as she shrieked in joy, slamming her palm down on the floor and staring at him.

"Alright, you bastard, give me my Killing Joke back."

Stiles handed the comic book back to her grudgingly just as a knock on Harper's door sounded. Lydia leaned against the doorway, eying the pair of them with a raised brow.

"Harper you're coming with me tomorrow." She said simply.

"Didn't you say you were taking me window shopping or whatever?"

"That too. You're coming with me later in case this guy I'm seeing turns out to be a total douche."

"What, like a date?" Harper crossed her arms. "You want me to come with you as a third wheel on a date just in case? That's not, like, totally lame or anything."

Lydia tossed hair over her shoulder before rolling her eyes. "Bring someone with you, then. Bring Stiles."

Stiles felt his ears get very warm, and he was aware of Harper's wide eyes on his face. She vehemently shook her head.

"I don't think-"

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

The shocked eyes of Lydia and Harper were both on him, and he shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. Lydia smiled.

"Well then, that's settled. I'll wake you up bright and early."

Harper sagged as the door closed, raising a hand to her temple. "I have such a headache now, wonder why." Her eyes turned apologetic and concerned as she looked at Stiles. "You don't have to come with, you know. I'm sure watching Lydia go on a date with some other guy isn't going to be enjoyable."

"No," Stiles said softly, leaning his head back on her bed and looking at her. "I want to go."

He watched as Harper's mouth opened and closed as if she didn't know what to say, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. For a second he was afraid he had revealed too much about his feelings, but she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away, smiling.

"Thanks. That's sweet to save me from such a terrible evening. And the day before my birthday, too."

Stiles had almost forgotten that her birthday was in two days. He seriously needed to talk to Scott about his idea. Harper snapped her fingers, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Want to continue?"

"Nah," He replied, waving a hand at her. "I think I'm done gambling with you."

"You're just salty because I'm starting to get lucky," She mocked, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Not but really I wanted to show you this song. I heard it and, um, thought of you."

Harper's eyes caught Stiles' and he didn't want to look away. Emerald to chocolate. He sat down on her bed, holding out the earbud. She took it and laid back on the bed beside him, their eyes closing.

The beginning strum of guitar sounded, and Stiles peeked open his right eye to look over at Harper, a grin slowly spreading on her face. She began mouthing the words and Stiles couldn't help but continue watching her. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him, staringly intently as the music played in their ears. Harper gave him a small smile.

"Does this make you my king?" She said softly. "I don't consider myself as someone who has much of a lionheart."

"Your last name's spelled a little differently but it should be some indication. I think you're brave..."

Stiles watched as she bit her lip, closing her eyes again. His heart was beating crazy fast at how close they were at the moment, and the question lingering in his mind of whether he had to leave for back home tonight.

"You know the king's the most important piece in chess," Harper said, eyes still closed. "All the other pieces work to protect it. Otherwise their kingdom falls."

"The other pieces are important too," Stiles argued, but Harper shook her head.

"The other pieces can be taken and the game doesn't end. King gets taken and it's game over."

Stiles froze at her words, trying to figure out what she really meant by it. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Before he could contemplate further, Harper gently scooted closer to him, laying on her side, and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt. He was almost afraid she could hear how fast his heart was beating, and he tried to keep his breathing at a decent pace, wrapping an arm around her slender frame.

"I wouldn't mind being your knight," She whispered, and then promptly fell asleep against him.

**Ahhh this was one of my favorites because of the last scene. I promise the next chapter won't be full of fluff; it's got some actual plot reveals too, as well as a whole lot more Stiles/Harper interaction from her point of view. I'm also not going to break up Lydia's double date thing and Harper's birthday party, so it's going to make for definitely a longer chapter. And I think you guys will like it! I have so many people following this story it's insane. Thanks so much you guys, and I'd love to hear more in the reviews about your thoughts and such. c:**


End file.
